Of Storms and Starlight
by GracefulRavenFeathers
Summary: Based of Altruistic Skittle's anamatic *Every day a little death* Prince Virgil and Prince Patton were meant to be together. But Virgil's bitter, jealous sister may stand in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry I'm so basic. But i had to do my take on Altruistic Skittles' animatic, *Every day a little death***

 **I had block on my other stories, and this ah has been infiltrating my dreams. I have no idea how long this is going to be. Hope you enjoy.**

Virgil was bored out of his mind. His Father, the King of the Isles of Storms, had insisted he attend yet another boring conference between him and the King of Starlight. He said that it would help Virgil to become a better King someday. But Virgil didn't want to be king.

So he decided to sneak away while his Father wasn't looking and find something more interesting to do. Waiting until the King was mid-lecture, the six-year-old slipped under the table and crawled away. The only one who saw him go was Prince Thomas, who only grinned.

Virgil made it out the door, and started sprinting away. His black cloak billowed behind him, giving the impression of flight. He giggled, not paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly, he ran straight into someone about his height. Both went down hard.

"Oof," came a voice from underneath Virgil. The young Prince flinched and scrambled off. He was horrified to find that he had ploughed into Prince Patton, the youngest Prince of Starlight. He started panicking, his breaths speeding up crazy fast.

Virgil had had anxiety attacks before, but not as bad as this. He felt like he was dying. There was someone touching him. Usually, touch was a big no go during an attack, but this was...comforting. He began to calm.

"Are you alright?" Virgil looked up to see Prince Patton offering him a hand up. Virgil accepted.

"Um…" Virgil began awkwardly, "I'm fine."

"Hi fine! I'm Patton!" The prince in blue giggled. Virgil stared in awe at the freckled, bespeckled boy, then began laughing along.

"No, my name is Virgil," The boy in purple gasped out.

"Can I call you Virge?"

Virgil nodded, beaming. He'd never had a friend before.

Patton's face lit up like the sun. "Do you want to play hide-and-seek with me?"

"S-sure!" Virgil squeaked. Patton covered his eyes and began counting. Virgil scampered off, hiding behind a tapestry. He couldn't have known at the time, but this was the beginning of a fast friendship that would only grow.

 **Thanks for reading. If you liked it, please favorite, follow or review.**

 **RN**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is super fluffy. Hold onto it while it lasts.**

10 years after that fateful encounter, Virgil had a revelation; He had fallen head over heels for his best friend. Whenever Virgil wasn't busy with his royal obligations, he and Patton were joined at the hip. Patton had a semi permanent claim on one of the guest quarters of the palace, and Virgil made frequent trips on horseback to visit Starlight.

But Virgil didn't know what to do with these emotions. He couldn't just go up to Patton one day and admit that he was in love! That would be terrifying. And what if Patton didn't like him that way? That would ruin their relationship. So he just kept the feelings to himself, and fell deeper in love every day.

Patton sighed. He was in his room, staring out the window. He missed Virgil. He wished he could go over to his castle, but Virgil had written to tell him that he would be tied up in meetings all day. So Patton sat at his window, missing his friend.

"Hey Baby Brother!" Roman came in, for once not in his armour. He hugged Patton, smirking. "Still pining over Prince Doom-and-Gloom?"

Patton blushed. His brother could always see right through him. He'd been crushing on Virgil since he was 13, though the other prince had remained painfully oblivious.

"Maybe…"

Roman groaned. "Pat! You gotta make a move! I can't take this romantic tension anymore."

Patton considered this. He really did love Virgil. The dark boy drove him crazy. But he didn't want to ruin his relationship if he didn't feel the same way.

"Perhaps you could get him a gift." Roman suggested. "One that could have romantic or platonic value?"

"That's a great idea Ro! If he likes me back, he'll see the implications. If not, no harm no foul!" Patton launched himself at his brother, tackling him with a hug. "You're a genius!"

Virgil couldn't focus in any of his meetings. The 16-year-old had tried (and failed) to stop thinking about Patton, but he was obsessed. He'd often catch himself daydreaming mid-conversation about how Patton's freckles looked like constellations, or how cute his laugh was, or how the sun played with his golden hair.

He had to do something. He had to know if Patton liked him back. So he came up with a plan-he'd get him a present. One that could be seen as a romantic gesture, but also just as a friendly gift. He thought about asking Mara for advice, but decided against it. His older sister disliked him for some reason.

Once he'd decided what to give, he wrote a letter to Patton. He nearly had an anxiety attack trying to write it without giving anything away, but he basically invited Patton to stay at the palace for a week. It was a typical request, but Virgil was super nervous this time.

Within two days, Patton's reply arrived. The Prince had accepted graciously (the sheer amount of exclamation points and smiley faces made Virgil's head spin), so Virgil spent the next few days anxiously staring out the window and fiddling with Patton's gift.

Patton was ecstatic to receive Virgil's invitation. He had the gift prepared, and so all that was left to do was give it to him.

He set out the next morning, his royal guards surrounding his horse. Luckily, it was only a three day ride to The Isles of Storms of the weather was good. Which it was. Roman had tried to convince Patton to take a carriage, but Patton loved riding too much.

Three days of riding, daydreaming, and mild anxiety later, Patton arrived at Virgil's palace. The dark stone towers suddenly seemed ten times more imposing than last time. Patton gulped, but continued on. He was greeted by Elliot, Prince Virgil's advisor.

"Prince Patton," Elliot called, a small smile on their face.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Patton beamed. He and Elliot weren't very close, but they enjoyed what little they'd seen of each other. Elliot led Patton into the large building while stable boys led the Prince's horse to the stable.

Patton chatted idly with Elliot, fingering the box that held Virgil's present. He was way nervous, but he couldn't back out now. He was so deep in thought, that he was caught off guard by the sudden presence of Prince Virgil. Patton gasped, trying (and failing) not to stare at the teen in front of him.

He was holding a book, obviously coming from some meeting or other. The window he stood by cast a spotlight on him, revealing flecks of gold in his brown eyes. His white shirt and purple vest hung off his skinny frame. His purplish-black hair hung in his eyes. He was shorter than Patton remembered, but it didn't diminish his beauty.

Virgil now was staring too. Elliot had somehow slipped away undetected. Patton got lost in his friends eyes, forgetting the world around him.

"Um...H-hi Pat," Virgil said, sounding a little out of breath. Patton blushed.

"Hiya," he squeaked in reply, mentally facepalming.

Virgil cleared his throat. "So...I got something for you…"

"Really?" Patton yelped. "Me too! What a crazy random happenstance!"

A blush appeared on Virgil's face too as he held out a black box. Patton offered his gold one in response.

"Should...we open them together?" Virgil sounded nervous.

"On 3," Patton nodded.

"1...2...3!"

Both princes opened their boxes. Patton froze, looking down at the delicately crafted gold bracelet. It looked woven, a complicated pattern with sapphire hearts throughout.

"Is this…" Patton managed, sounding a bit strangled.

"... a promise ring?" Virgil shakily finished. He held up Patton's gift - a woven silver bracelet with amethyst clouds.

Both boys stared for a moment, then broke down laughing. Patton could not believe it. Both he and Virgil had given the same gift, probably for the same reasons. This was so typical of them, finishing each other's sentences and seemingly reading each other's minds.

Patton finally calmed down. He looked at Virgil, who uncharacteristically wore a huge smile.

"Virge…"

"Pat…"

And without another warning, both boys went in for a kiss, Patton stooping slightly and Virgil on top toes. It wasn't perfect (first kisses usually aren't) but it was the best.

Unbeknownst to the princes, Princess Mara was hidden in the shadows, watching. She was bitter from years of neglect from her father. And as she watched her brother profess his love to the Prince of Starlight, she knew she could get what she wanted.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me with any questions, suggestions, or plans to fight instead of fleeing west. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapters may be a bit sporadic, cause I just got off Christmas break.**

 **Peace and love and stuff!**

 **RN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay, I feel like I'm leading you guys astray by how fluffy these chapters are so far. It won't last. That being said, enjoy another fluff fest.**

Virgil was buzzing with excitement and nervous energy. He was going to do it. As he waited for the Patton to arrive, he went to go fiddle with the silver bracelet said Prince had given him three years ago, but it wasn't there. Patton was going to be there any minute, and Virgil had the surprise of the lifetime up his sleeve. And the best part was that Virgil was only mildly anxious about it. He knew that what he was about to do was right.

Elliot had a grin on their face like a cat who'd swallowed a canary as they led Patton into the room. The advisor was about to win a bet against Logan, one of Starlight's royal advisors, and they were almost as excited as Virgil himself.

Virgil drank in the sight of Patton. Sunlight glinted off the taller boy's hair. His bright blue eyes sparkled as they met Virgil's, and his freckles seemed to have multiplied. His blue coat was tight against his abs, and his signature short gray cape was tied around his neck. A blinding smile melted Virgil's heart as Elliot slunk away silently.

"How are you, Virge?" Patton asked cheerfully.

Virgil's mind was so fuzzy, that he couldn't decide between replying with 'good' or 'okay'. So when he opened his mouth, all that came out was, "G-ay…?"

Patton's giggle rang through the room. "Well I sure hope so!" Both boys blushed furiously. Virgil got lost in Patton's eyes, then suddenly remembered his surprise.

"Pat…" He began, wondering where all his courage had disappeared to. He cleared his throat. "I, um… I want to ask you a question." He awkwardly got down on one knee and offered a box to his love. Patton's eyes widened, and two hands covered his mouth.

"Prince Patton of the Kingdom of Starlight. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Patton nearly shrieked. He accepted the box, tears sliding down his face.

"I had the promise ring you gave me reforged into this for you." Virgil wondered why his mouth felt so dry. "I thought perhaps we might do the same with yours…?" He trailed off awkwardly. Was that too much to ask? Had he made the wrong call about the ring? Was Patton going to change his mind?

Suddenly, Patton tackled Virgil into a huge hug. "Virgil, you're a genius! I love you!" He planted a kiss on Virgil's lips. It reminded the darker prince of their first kiss, but this was ten thousand times better. They would be together. Forever.

Patton had his gold bracelet reforged into a ring for Virgil. It took a few days, but it was worth it. All the while, only the two princes and Elliot knew of the engagement, so that they could declare it before the king properly.

As soon as the ring was done, Virgil took Patton into the King's court. Patton was nervous to say the least. It was unprecedented that two princes became betrothed. But Patton had faith that everything would work out. Virgil had an air of confidence about him that was a rare sight to behold. Virgil stood before his father boldly, Patton a few steps behind.

"Father, I come to ask your blessing on my betrothal. I have asked Prince Patton of Starlight to be my husband."

The entire court was silent. Virgil was usually very soft spoken, and this outburst was very uncharacteristic. Even the King seemed flabbergasted. Patton was in awe.

The king finally composed himself enough to respond. But before he'd made a sound, a voice cut him off.

"I object!"

Patton froze, looking around the room for who'd spoken. His eyes landed on Princess Mara, Virgil's older sister. He knew that the blonde didn't like Virgil very much, but he didn't fully understand why.

"Mara," Virgil gasped. "w-why?"

"Father, this marriage cannot take place!" Mara called walking past her brother as if he wasn't even there. "Prince Patton cannot produce an heir. If they marry, Virgil forfeits his right to the throne!"

A nervous murmur echoed through the court. Patton paled. He carefully took Virgil's shaking hand in his, looking for comfort but also giving it. He thought about speaking up, even though he had no idea what he would say, but the King's voice boomed through the room.

"Mara, you are speaking out of turn! You have no right to stand between these two. It is my decree, as King, that the Betrothal be official."

Patton gasped, then hugged Virgil tightly. They did it! Virgil hugged him back fiercely. Neither missed how Mara stalked off angrily, red skirts flowing behind her. But Patton was too happy to care. He would be with his love forever.

 **I'd love constructive criticism! Please review or PM me if you saw anything off or something doesn't make sense. If you liked it fav, follow, or review!**

 **TwilightGlow3 ; Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! You are also awesome!**

 **RN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright folks, buckle in. The angst starts now, and there's no sign of slowing.**

It was a bright summer day on the main land between The Kingdom of Starlight and The Isles of Storms. The sky, usually gray and stormy, was a brilliant blue, with a few white clouds dotted throughout. And today was the annual hunt of The Isles of Storms, a day when young pages and battle-hardened knights alike could prove their fighting prowess. The main quarry was usually a dragon, but smaller hunts for other monsters often occurred on the side.

Virgil wasn't a huge fan of the holiday, but he understood that it was an important morale booster and break for the people. He didn't really approve of hunting innocent creatures, but he kept his opinions to himself.

As he rode with the royal party, he glanced down at his gold engagement ring. The wedding was in two weeks, and Virgil couldn't wait. Patton wrote every day, with ideas for colors, flowers, food, and everything in between. And every night, as he read Patton's letters, he'd look through the window at the sky. A tiny star, unnoticeable to almost anyone, would catch his eye, reminding him that Patton was looking at the same star, reading his reply.

Mara's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Brother, may we speak in private?" Since her outburst in the court, Mara had been on friendlier terms with Virgil. She had apologized, saying that she was only trying to protect him. And Virgil had accepted her apology. He wanted the kind of relationship Patton had with his brothers, and now Mara was opening up to him.

"Of course Mara," Virgil responded, turning to the guards. "Go on ahead, we won't be long."

The King, guards, and Elliot road forward, leaving Virgil and Mara space. The blonde lead the way to a small clearing and dismounted her horse. Virgil followed suit, concerned about what his sister had to say.

"You know, Virgil," Mara began, a hard edge in her tone. "I never liked you. You robbed me of my birthright. Father loves you. You are engaged to a great person. And I never had those things. Because I'm a _girl_. Because Father wanted a son and didn't care who he hurt to get one. Mom, the only person who cared about me, died having you. He pushed me away."

Virgil didn't know what to do or say. His sister was obviously hurting, but his fight or flight reflexes told him to _run_. To get as far away from her as possible. But in his hesitation, Mara's eyes glowed black. He suddenly couldn't move. His breathing sped up as he panicked, so he only caught snippets of what Mara began chanting.

"...Ekam mih reffus ekam mih yap nrut...otni a tsaeb taht lliw hcaet...tahw I evah tlef!"

Virgil's body was suddenly on fire. His arms and legs elongated painfully as they turned purple. A scream caught in his throat as his head changed shape and something sharp pushed through his scalp. He convulsed as his shoulder blades jutted through his flesh, violet skin stretching across the bones. Out of the corner of his eye, Virgil saw his sister ripping up some of his clothes and scattering them through the clearing.

By the time the pain had cleared from his brain, Mara was screaming. Fake blood stained the ground around Virgil's...claws? What was going on?

"DRAGON!" Mara shrieked. "VIRGIL NO!"

A virtual army of knights emerged into the clearing as Virgil realized what had just happened; Mara had turned him into dragon. On the annual holiday celebrating killing dragons. _Perfect_.

He attempted to speak, but all that came out was a deep growl. When he realized that he wouldn't be able to talk his way out, he tried to flee. In the few moments it took him to figure out how his wings worked, someone fired an arrow that grazed his forearm. Hissing in pain, he accidentally sprayed fire toward the crowd. His wings finally began lifting him off the ground, and Virgil took off into the sky.

Under other circumstances, Virgil would have enjoyed the freedom of flight. But as he escaped, he glanced back at the scene below. A distraught Elliot was comforting a 'sobbing' Mara. Bows throughout the crowd were drawn back in an attempt to hit him. His father looked lost, an expression Virgil had never seen on his face. Virgil choked back a sob of his own, and flew away, hoping beyond hope that someone would wake him from this nightmare.

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please review, follow, or favourite! I love constructive criticism, so if you have questions, suggestions, or plot holes you spot, let me know in a review or a pm**

 **TwilightGlow3 ; Thank you for all the support, it means a lot**

 **Alice Forshadow ; I cried when I watched it too XD thanks for reviewing!**

 **RN**


End file.
